Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: CAPTIVE
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: ACE x OC- WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. The foreigner was trapped into a dream, and the knight appears to save the damnsel... Or perhaps to distress her more. He isn't exactly happy with her, and this time she has no way to escape from him.


**I won't bother with long warnings this time. It's rated M for a reason.**

 **.**

 **This M-shot companion as alternative end to Chap 27 of the fic 'Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Knights And Clocks'. Just a very different way how it could have gone.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

 **CAPTIVE**

.

Aria Hadron Scherzi, the foreigner mercenary, was trapped in the deepest part of a dream scenario that seemed straight out of a Castlevania videogame. After defeating hordes of foes in search for the Knave of Hearts (and to level up her A.I.'s shadow manipulation capacities), she had ended up inside a big round chamber with a bed of glowing flowers along the floor, and a glowing mist that made up a sort of ceiling that let her see the night sky above. In this place she had been ambushed by a female dream demon that had shape changed into a copy of Aria herself, but with way less clothing and no scars or tattoos.

Unfortunately for the mercenary, the light coming up from the cloud ceiling and the ground flowers impeded her from using the shadows, and the succubus had taken the chance to create tendrils of light from the mist, and had managed to capture Aria.

" _I'll be nice and allow you to fade in pleasure_ ," The copy had said as the tendrils suspended Aria in the air with her clothes torn and her limbs extended in an 'X' position, _"I'll hold you tight until you explode in pleasure."_

Ignoring her vulnerable and exposed situation, Aria was crafting a plan to cut off the glowing flowers and create more shadows in order get free and trap the demoness into close combat. But for that she needed to send very specific directions to her A.I. , which required time and concentration. So she had no choice but to endure the demoness pressing her body against Aria's back, rubbing herself on her and molesting her by grabbing one of the foreigner's breasts in one hand and using the other hand down to move Aria's dental floss thong and gain access the outsider's lower folds, all the while babbling about taking over the foreigner's body.

Suddenly, with a loud painful scream, the succubus's groping stopped as the demon's body feel to the ground, splashing the flower's with blood. Aria turned her head and saw something that, if she survived, she would most surely remember most from her journey through this dream or even from her travels in Wonderland.

Behind the visage of a copy of her own body falling dead to the ground was none other than Ace. The light from the flowers and the mist shone through his hair and enhanced the red of his eyes while his sword, drawn and bloodied, shimmered from such unnatural light despite the new bloodstains on its blade. His kind smile was calm and gallant, his pose strong and ready in quite the dazzling way. The knight of hearts locked eyes with her, and the words that immediately passed through the foreigners mind were ' _Oh shit'_.

Ace moved a few steps in front of her and looked her battered state, " _Hello Ari, I got tired of my lady having fun with someone else so I came to have some fun myself,"_ His smile was very knightly but Aria wasn't deceived. This was the face of a madman.

She knew she was in trouble. After all, the main reason they were trapped in this dream was because running from the psychopathic executioner had caused them to get trapped here. But now she had no way to run because the light tendrils still were trapping her and the light from the mist and flowers prevented her from using her shadows . Still, she couldn't show any weakness in front of him. Much less in her current situation, " _the only one having fun was the failed doppleganger you just killed before I could do so,"_ She tried to move her limbs but the tendrils increased the force to stop her resistance. _"(Why are the tendrils still here if he killed her?")  
_

Ace's smile turned lewd as he looked her up and down. The little dress she had been wearing was nothing but a few rags over her exposed flesh and her underwear was not exactly in place. One breast was visible since the bra's cup had been moved up, and her lace thong had been set aside so the outsider's precious hairless pussy was completely exposed. After a wolf whistle at her practically naked condition he licked his lips and grinned with his eyes closed, " _You look all vulnerable and cute… my lady,_ " His sword was then extended forward and pointed at her heart, judging her reaction before broadly smiling and looking his eyes with hers. He liked what he was seeing but he didn't liked why he was seeing it, _" ... And you're also unable to escape. Isn't that unfortunate? A man like me could take advantage of it."_

" _Well, at least I don't need to look for you. "_ Aria sighed, knowing that this would not be so easy. - " _As soon as you release me we can get away from this dream and wake up."_

Ace closed his eyes and his smile widened. Not a good sign. - _"I think not, my dame. As soon as we wake up in the real world you will try to run again. So why don't I settle things with you here first?"_

Aria looked at him and then at the sword pointed towards her. She remained impassive and calm. - _"You're gonna kill me here, then?" -_ Oh yes, that was partly why had been running from him. She had given Julius a jaw dislodging slap and then Ace had cornered her when she was running from the Hatters, just in time for a big ambush that somehow ended with her and the lunatic knight trapped inside this secluded scenario in the dream realm. Given her current situation she was done for. Except that her plan against the succubus could still work if she endured whatever torture he'd force upon her for a little while.

" _Maybe._ " - Ace used his sword to remove her ragged clothes and leave her in only her underwear- _" I have a little confession, my dame. When my lady was fighting all odds to get to me I was flattered and excited. You were being so knightly and I wasn't."-_ His sword moved over her crotch and onto the dental floss thong that the succubus had moved aside to reach for Aria's flesh- " _But then my lady stopped her quest and started to play with her hot double. I got jealous._ "- The sword cut the string of the thong and the little piece of fabric fell onto one of the tendrils _-"I don't like when others play with you if I'm not there to cut them down before they get near you."_

" _Too bad because being a foreigner, everyone in this world is bound to want to toy with me. But don't worry, oh brave knight, because I don't want to play with anyone at all_." - She tried sending small binary signals to her A.I. but she couldn't be too obvious or Ace would notice she was trying something.

Almost touching her flesh, Ace traced the sword between her breasts and then cut off the middle of the bra to release her bouncy flesh mounts- _"I also don't like that you told someone else what you don't like about me or Julius before you even told us."_ \- He moved the sword to the side of her neck and then to her shoulders to cut off the straps of the bra. Then he moved the sword down to set its tip over her heart. -" _Couples should fix their problems in private_ " - Barely away from her skin, he trailed the sword down until it was between her legs, and rotated the blade sideways so the reflective metal acted like a mirror to expose the image of her lower bridge.

Seemingly unaffected by her position, her nakedness, or his presence, Aria's eyes merely narrowed - " _You heard that rant? How?_ "

Ace chuckled upon remembering her complaint about Julius's granny sleepwear and his own 'annoyingly happy disposition'. -" _There was a screen showing what you were doing._ "- That had been the first time he had ever hear her say whatever she really felt. It had been cute. But she had rambled it to someone else instead of the two of them and that wasn't knightly on her part- " _You know, I've always liked how you go on without help, all decided and merciless, defeating all the foes in your way."_

Aria acted stoic and knew this was a dangerous situation, but she was also angry, tired and annoyed. -" _Then what don't you get?_ I _want to be left alone. "_

The knave took a couple small steps forward to close the distance and lowered his sword to stick it upright on the ground right below her. _\- "Is not what I don't get. It's what you don't get, Ari_." - He roughly grabbed Aria's chin between his fingers. His eyes were cold, with no traces of warmth-" _I thought I could change if I stayed with you. You have all the chances and choices but you aren't giving any. Not even to yourself. So I'm hoarding you. I'm going to monopolize you. Even if you die... I don't want anyone else to get any of those chances from you."_

Aria growled under her voice and returned the cold gaze - " _Do you hear yourself? Don't you understand? No, you don't. None of you do. Please_. _Saying: 'I don't want anyone else to get any of those chances', is no different then when all of you wished for a foreigner that would not love anyone else, and you ended up with a foreigner that could not love at all. The chances you are speaking about… There are none_. "

Ace's red eyes remained locked onto her olive green orbs when his other hand went down to her pubis. She didn't jolt or even looked startled, as if she had expected it or as if she didn't care, and Ace knew that maybe both were true. - _"Do you want to be destroyed so bad, Aria?_ " - His middle finger found her vaginal hole and slid inside while the rest of his hand clenched into a fist. -"T _o be so broken that it would be impossible to be whole again?_ " - He inserted his finger all the way inside her and began rounding his fist over her flesh- " _Or maybe you already are? Would it then be up to me if I put you back together or leave you in shambles?_ " - He got his finger out to pinch her clit and pull on it.

She hissed with a gaze just as intense as his, already knowing what this situation would soon become. - " _Get away from me, Ace_ " - Feeling a tingle from the tendrils she didn't bother moving at all. They had reacted and it had something to do with the physical sensations on her body.

" _I don't want to. A lady in distress is just an invitation for a knight_ " - He tightened his grip on her jaw and on her clit, then licked the shell of her ear before softly speaking over it- " _As a knight I can't ignore that_ " - He began to molest her ear with his tongue and whispered softly while he handled her even more roughly - " _You don't mind jumping into a battle or facing even the most dangerous of monsters, but you run away at the mere mention of love. Why are you running, Aria?_ "

 _"I was running because a dangerous psycho was chasing me all the way up to a stupid dream trap"_ -She put in effort to try and bite him off, but his grip on her jaw made it impossible, however, she noticed the tingling reaction from her restrains increased with the crawling inside her tenders.

" _You should have told me, my lady. I would have chopped him down_ " - Ace smiled and bit on her earlobe, lightly pulling on it while his finger began making 'come here' motions inside her.

" _You almost sound as if you enjoy being a knight. Maybe I was wrong in the assumption that you despised your role_ "-She wasn't going to bother smiling in a mocking way. - _"Maybe next time I'll even see you wear a shining armor_."

He forcefully kissed her, shoving his tongue through her lips and gripping her jaw so hard that it'd be impossible for her to bite his tongue off as his fingers vigorously rubbed her little downstairs button to get it hard and get her hot. - " _If my lady wants, perhaps I could roleplay that for her fantasies_."

Aria groaned and involuntarily clenched her lower muscles, receiving another reaction from the tendrils and confirming that it had been in response to her physical, albeit unwilling, excited responses to Ace's unwanted stimulation.

Finally, with a chuckle and a sigh, he separated their lips but not their bodies. - _"Maybe at the moment I'm not a knight but just the Executioner. Who knows? Anything can happen in dreams_." - Without relenting, he held her chin in a gentler manner and forced her to look at him-" _You are the one almost lost here, Aria. That deserves some punishment. So I'll have to do something terrible to you_."

He was so close that Aria could practically feel the power emanating from the body of the strongest role holder. So close that she could hear the shifting of his clothes when he pushed his body over her naked frame, and looking deeper into the bright red of his eyes behind his harsh smile, Aria saw anger and lust so plain that even she could detect them, but there was also something else mixed with those that she couldn't comprehend, something that echoed in the back of her own mind and gave her a trembling sensation inside her chest - _"There's nothing worse than what I've already lived through; not even in dreams, Ace." -_ She hissed.

Ace closed his eyes and nodded while releasing her clit to inserted two fingers in her vagina and scissor her. -"Y _our pretty little heart should be pounding fast but it isn't."-_ He knew her words were true on what she had said. After seeing her past in her world he knew there was nothing that could break her here. That made his clock ache, if it was in excitement or something else he didn't know. However he did know what he had to do. If she was already so broken, he simply needed to piece her together again in order to personally break her.

He released her jaw and lowered his head over her chest as his fingers began getting wet from her juices. A third finger was pushed inside her while his thumb made a grip over her pubic bone so he could pull on her from below.- " _I'm gonna do anything and everything to make your heart race_."

She suppressed a moan and it dawned on her. The succubus had said that she'd be held until she exploded in pleasure. That meant that the tendrils would retain their force until she orgasmed. Either that or until her A.I. responded and the shadows gathered. Both options required time, during which, Ace could change his mind and simply kill her- " _What do you want, Ace? To kill me or not?"_ -She would just have to endure. But instead of going for 1 option she was preparing for both. She just needed to play it ambiguously willing without Ace noticing.

He closed his eyes and buried his face between her breasts, inhaling her scent, then licking her nips. They were still not as hard and erected as he'd liked. - _"I want you. I'm just unsure how_."- He inserted his little finger in her wet cavern to have all fingers but his thumb inside, and began pounding upwards inside her.

" _That is oh so defining of Role Holders. Just like Julius, you say you want something and not really care about it. Not a reason to consider you anything but a threat_. "- Despite herself, Aria began feeling the heat extend through her nether regions and her breasts more warm and demanding of her than she'd consider possible under the circumstances in which he was touching her.

He sucked on her tit, swirling his tongue around her areola before kissing the perky bud in the center. - _"Well, between that, I want you wet and stretched before I cum inside you_."

"Is this your idea on getting revenge _because I happened to hit your grumpy hermit love-boy?" -H_ er plan against the succubus was useless on him if she couldn't concentrate long enough to gather the shadows, and with Ace causing such reactions on her body it was impossible, so option two seemed more feasible each second. She couldn't suppress the next groan. - _"So you're gonna rape me and kill me_?"

Ace ignored that and continued. Enjoying the very light flush on her cheeks and her defiant gaze. That was good, it meant she wasn't giving up easily. -" _I'm not going to rape you, I'm going to pour all my feeling in you._ " -He felt her muscles twitching and clench around his fingers. At that moment he stopped and took his hand away.

She breathed hard and grunted in frustration. She had been close to achieve that orgasm that would dissolve the tendrils of light that held her captive!-" _What do you think it's going to happen Ace?"_

Ace leaned forward, kissing her shoulder rather gently as his other hand pinched her nip rather hard before trailing his mouth back down to her breast to kiss it and then he bit her other tit and sucked the nip until it was red and hard.- _"I think I'm going to take you now before we are back in the real world, and once we are there I'm taking you again."_ -He repeated the treatment to the other breasts.-" _Then I'm taking you back to the tower so Julius can apologize and do the same_."

Aria growled loudly _\- "I'm really going to kill you._ "- This was getting harder to endure. While he was being rough, he was also seemingly honest and there was certain care in his damn touches. But he also meant that he wanted Julius to rape her, and probably kill her afterwards in person.

 _"Then why aren't you trying to kill me Ari?_ "

The mercenary looked down at the tense restrains that kept her all bound and immobilized. Her tone oozed sarcasm. -" _Why do you think?_ " - Her gaze remained down a second longer. The corpse of the succubus was still on the floor.

Ace's smiled widened in a goofy way as he nuzzled his head between her breasts -" _Because you really love me!_ " - He then praised her with a little playful kiss to each perky nip. -" _Then try a bit of love, Ari._ "

She could almost feel a vein pop on her forehead - " _I have allergies to that sickness._ "

" _You just need small and constant doses of it to get used to being loved_." - He pulled back and saw his gloved hand drenched. His gaze once again captured hers when he licked his index finger before biting on the tip to remove the glove. His eyes then trailed towards his sword still struck below her suspended body and the perfect plan came to his mind. -" _You don't really want me dead, Ari. But If I get you I'll die happy… or maybe you'll do. I wouldn't mind either way. If you do look happy and in ecstasy and then die, then that memory won't ever be replaced._ "

Aria's heart pounded and she had to force herself to swallow. - _"Your memories of me were already replaced by nothing. Or did you forget? Again_?."- It didn't matter. He had already forgot about her once and he wanted her dead in the end none the less, and for some reason she felt a weird ache under her skin.

" _Then you should remain alive to make me remember and to create new memories_." - He put the glove over the hilt of his sword and grinned, happy that she had finally shown some emotions about him other than annoyance, that was a big step in their relationship. Grabbing his sword by the guard and pressing the pommel against her vaginal entrance.

Arias eyes widened at the realization of what he was probably planning to do.- _"Don't you dare, Ace!"_

"But daring I am, my love! "-Ace smiled as he pushed the gloved hilt into her cunt, making her roar in outrage as he pushed it inside all the way till he felt the hilt hit the upper part of her insides, then he got it down a couple centimeters and set his hand around it and against her cunt as a measure of depth - _"Looks like my sword found a sheath" -_ He pushed it out and back again while twisting it around in a circular motion and listening to the impressive string of profanities she was spitting at him and the squelching noises her juices made. He continued pumping it into her, watching her expression full of anger and hidden growing pleasure, and loving every second of it.

Aria looked away and tried to ride on the sensation while her breasts bounced from his rough pushes. She just had to endure until she reached her climax and then she'd be free to kill him.

He licked his lips, and just before she could orgasm he popped the sword out of her and let her suffer with the unsatisfying heat lingering inside her. - _"Do you want something bigger than my sword's hilt?_ " - He asked with an eager smile and shoved the sword's hilt inside her again, swirling it around and stretching her out. - _"Dont worry, my lady, you're still going to get all of your knight_."

Her inner pelvic muscles clenched around the hilt and the tendrils tingled far harder than before. " _I don't want anything from… wait, I really want something from you right now._ "-Her eyes narrowed but moved her pelvis on the improvised dildo.- "I really want you to die."- She wasn't about to admit that she did want something from him… inside her, but she couldn't let him know or he'd stop and she'd be unable to get free fast enough to kill him.

" _You don't, and you also don't want me to stop."_ \- He sang and his smile became very pleasant to show he was still upset at her. - _"You defeated hordes of enemies in this place. You were having fun. But then a bad copy of you got you all tied up? If you were so lonely as to want to have fun that way you should just have said it and 'we' would have taken care of it._ "

" _Why can't you just leave me alone?"_ \- Aria hissed some more curses in Spanish and looked down to the dead doppelganger. -" _If you two want fun then you can play with each other. Ain't that enough?_ "

" _Nothing is enough when it comes to you, Aria_ "- Ace kicked the corpse on the floor and it finally dissolved into nothing. It disappeared but where the clock should be, a ring remained. -" _Oh lookie_!" - He picked up the ring that was the succubus 'heart'. -" _Maybe you are just shy when it comes to formalizing our relationship."-_ He showed her the ring, it was a golden bangle with silvertone edges and engraved inscriptions in unknown lettering designs that ran from and to the central jewel that was encrusted at the same level of the metal. All too charmingly, Ace smiled at her and gave the ring a little kiss. - " _Although it can't compare to your inward beauty, this 'compromise' ring belongs to you,_ milady _. A little promise to take our relationship to the next level."_

For a second Aria really looked scared at the prospect -" _We have no relationship, Ace. And the only compromise here is that as soon as I can, I'm gonna kill you_."- His stupid words bothered her like little things could, but there was something about that ring …. Then she realized it. Based on what the succubus had said and the happenings so far in this place and before that. That ring was made from the succubus own melted clock, forged by those who trapped her here and it was a 'pseudo-relic'.

" _That is not true. If you really wanted me to die you would have done something already. Anything. You are waiting for a chance but I think you don't know what type of chance_ "- He held her wrist and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, admiring how it looked on her hand.-" _So why don't I take your chances… all of them, and take you with them?"_

Aria knew the symbolism and reacted with all the appropriate panic.-" _Get that stupid ring off! I don't want anything to do with you or anyone!_ \- The foreigner started to fume in anger at having the ring be put on her and to be humiliated like this. The ring on her finger was worse than the sword in her cunt. It didn't matter whatever that ring was, it was something from Ace, and that the imbecile thought it had some kind of meaning if he gave it to her, thus she didn't want anything to do with it. Worst of all, she had no idea why she was reacting with so little calm over this, but she knew that this made her want to run away from whatever connection he wanted.

" _Or maybe you should just take me… I'm sure you will."_ -Ace grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles while shoving the pommel inside her entrance as far up as it could go. His cheek twitched into a grin as he leaned in to her face, " _I'll get you a real nice ring once we go back. As a knight it would be proper to present a real engagement ring, right?"_

That was an ever worse prospect and it showed in her angry expression. -"I _f you don't kill me now Ace, I will somehow kill you here or when we wake up."_

" _You're going to kill me, Ari?"_ Ace said with a smile as he leaned forward, setting his head over her heart and looking her straight in the eyes- _"If it were you I may not mind that."_ -He said as he pinched and pulled on her tit, getting harder by the moment- " _But I want both of us alive. I'm not into necrophilia." -_ He purred, kissing her jaw before stepping back.

" _You are onto the mortician._ " - Aria didn't put it past Ace that he'd kill her and then fucked her corpse. He was mental. Sometimes the cute, fun and sexy kind of mental; and others just psycho and mental.

" _And I'll be into you."_ \- Ace's classic grin remained on his face as he unzipped his pants in front of her, fishing out his half erected member and held it over his palm so she could see his length and thickness. He hadn't been bragging when he had offered to fill her with something bigger than a sword's hilt. - _"Wont you struggle even a bit? You look pretty when you don't act like a robot. "_

She rolled her eyes.- _"And how many robots do you know?_ \- It wasn't the first time he had told her she looked like an automaton, neither was it the first time she has seen his length.

" _You_?" - He stroked himself slowly a couple times, pointing in her direction and more intent on looking at her face and at her tied body than at rubbing himself to get hard. He was hard already and was just showing her what she was about to get. - " _You are too calm Aria. I dont know if that pisses me off, but you know what I think?"-_ He obviously didn't give her a chance to answer. -" _I think it's not the first time we've gotten to have each other. "_

Aria of course did remember while he did not. _-"I'm not a robot, and you don't know a thing about robotics, Ace."_ \- To her it was a bit more indignant that he was calling her that, than what he was about to do to her.

He looked intently at her huffing expression and paused in his jacking off to approach her while brassily showing his erection. _-"Then what are you?_

Aria's eyes narrowed. That was a question that she couldn't answer anymore, and it pissed her off. -" _I am a foreigner, and I want you to leave me alone. "-_ With her thumb and a few swift pushes, she managed to remove the ring and let it clatter onto the floor in a flare of defiance.- _" You think I will cry or plead? Never. And no matter what you do, I will not submit to this situation, and I won't yield to you. You can rape me and you can kill me, not even necessarily in that order; but you wont have me accepting this or accept you holder._ "

Her defiance turned him on. That fiery gaze made his clock ache. - " _Awe~ Ari, I do love when you do struggle_ " - And he truly did. His breathing was deep and his erection was as hard as it could be. He looked at the ring on the floor and picked it up. His red eyes stared at it and then he casted her a sly glance while he dragged his tongue over it a few times to clean it. Then he closed his eyes to set a solemn kiss on the bangle. – _"I think my lady, that you are a woman in need. And I'm giving you my knightly vow to fill anything that needs to be filled." -_ Of course his gaze focused on her cunt. With her legs all spread and restrained, her little cave of wonders was openly inviting him to come and make himself at home.

" _And what's worth the 'knightly' vow from the executioner?_ \- She felt the anticipation of the tingling tentacles that kept her captive, and knew that her own darkness was about to be ready, but not soon enough.

The knightly executioner tapped the ring against his lips - _"You are right, I need to get more serious. Maybe I should seal this with a kiss_?" -With a raised eyebrow and a charming smile he kissed the ring again before kneeling in front of her. He felt weird doing this, but it was also a natural that he wanted to get something meaningful of him on or 'in' her. He placed a peek kiss on her pussy and then parted her cunt with two fingers, while with his other hand he shoved the ring deep inside her.

Aria merely growled and twitched, refusing to voice her discontent for his satisfaction, and as she felt the cold metal bangle gliding along her insides as he reached deeper and farther into her to accommodate the little object to making sure it would stay there, she found that her indignation rose more from this action than from the sword's hilt. This… this held meaning for him and he was exerting that on her. That was what she couldn't tolerate, and the wrath from it mingled with the spiked shivers his fingering, uneven and random, sent through her until the moment her innards hugged his trespassing fingers despite herself.

He chuckled and then leaned his head to give a small kiss on her belly, then, always looking up to her angry gaze, he slid this tongue down until he reached her open delta to place a soft and romantic kiss to her hard clit, excited by the lively fire thrashing around in her bright irises. He gave a lazy cat lick to her lower labia and another one to her clit before he began tenderly sucking on it, while using one hand to rub her thigh and the other to play with her vaginal hole and the ring inside. Never taking his eyes away from hers, he thoughtfully enjoyed her taste, her touch, her scent and that powerful gaze of rage.

Aria grunted as her insides clenched wanting more. Her body was ready for what he had planned and she despised how easily he had gotten her body to react, but what she despised more was how his stupid gaze was so damn longing and annoyingly loving that she wanted to rip his eyes out of his face and shove them down his throat. That, and his damn insistence on closeness was what irked her, not the touches or what he was doing to her body.

Her thoughts were cut short when a hard suck from Ace extracted a moan from her. - _"You can fight and defeat all foes but the one thing that scares you is love._ " - He chuckled and moved his hand from her thigh to her ass to caress her skin.- _"Don't worry. I love you like I love Julius, and it has nothing to do with the game."_ \- Ace sucked on her clit again while his hand slapped her firm butt- _"Why so scared, Ari ? You won't lose me. Julius is also there. You won't lose us."-_ Behind his smile his expression was serious.

She struggled and the tendrils held her so hard that she felt as if she was about to be ripped apart.- _"Losing you is exactly what I want._ " - . His words crawled under her skin, making her want to turn and run, or fight and rip him or be ripped apart, anything but endure his so called 'love' talk. Aria clenched her jaw and concentrated into sending urgent pings to her A.I. She needed her darkness to cut down the stupid tendrils and Ace with them, but his damn gaze really captured her as her body was almost ready to betray her by satisfying this idiot with an orgasm that she needed but didn't want.

Ace pulled away with a grin at the redness on her cheeks. He had finally make her blush and it was almost impossible to contemplate her and not laugh. He moved in front of her with his member ready and as eager as her wet core. Since someone left her in the perfect position for it, suspended in the air and completely stretched by the light tendrils at just the perfect height for his reach, he was gonna make use of that for both of them. He smiled and positioned his dick at her entrance and guided it a couple centimeters insider her twitching walls, then he held her by the waist. With a firm and strong single thrust he swiftly entered her and pushed the ring even farther inside her pouch. One way or another he was giving her that ring to make her understand she had won him and that she was having him. Without saying anything he began thrusting.

Aria tried to use all her force to lock her legs but her restraints only tightened their hold and stretched her for him. Soon she'd have enough shadows nearby to avenge all those missed orgasms that were still torturing her as much as the dammed ring excited her insides. He kept looking at her, weighing her reactions, awaiting her responses, while the fire in her loins spread on her pelvis and along her nerves, building up faster the volcano of heat ready to erupt. She thought about spitting on his face but the imbecile would probably lick that. She groaned as much as in pleasure as she did so in frustration.

Ace let out a thrumming groan as he leaned against her, holding her thighs as he thrusted into her at a fast pace. The ring clapped against his head as he shoved his member inside, pulled slightly out and then inside again. If possible he would have liked to remain there for the rest of his life. He moved his head forward and down to suck on her tit at the same time that he brutally thrusted in her to make her know how deep he wanted to be with her.

Although she was restrained, she managed to move her head to headbutt him, but she failed when he grabbed her neck just hard enough to keep her still but soft enough to let her talk.- _"I initially didn't want you dead, just gone."- The merc spat -"Now I think I want you alive until you beg to be killed_."-She heartlessly hissed as he held her tighter.

When he felt the delicious moment of her walls tightening around him, he pulled her tightly against his body and shoved his penis as up and far as he could go. Holding her by the waist with one hand, he stopped his movement and once again prevented her from climaxing. The look he gave her was dire in need and seriousness.- _"Just say you want me, Ari. Just say you DO want me and I'll let you finish. I promised to fill you, and I'll do it as many times and in every way as you'll ever need._ " - As a little tease he moved slightly back until his dick was almost out and then mercilessly shoved himself in again with her muscles twitching in contraction around him.

She growled at him and her fiery eyes flickered with actual indecision and no less defiance. That damn gaze, it wasn't the first time she had seen it and still she couldn't figure it out. Normally that stupid gaze was kept for when he was with Julius. When she clenched her jaw and denied him of an answer, he grunted and continued to pump his hips harder to make them both enjoy the sensation of the impact his erected head made with the ring inside of her pouch.

He tried to kiss her but noticed the shadow inside her mouth forming a rasp blade that she tried to use to bite his tongue off, so instead he kissed her forehead and slid his other hand on her ass to push a finger inside her anus. Her defiance still excited him to no end but he knew he wanted her, all of her. It wasn't important or meaningful that he was claiming her, but he desperately wanted her to claim him.-" _Why haven't you used your shadow tricks?_ \- He slid two fingers up her ass and pumped them deeper while thrusting hard into her front. - _"You're so nice."_ \- He beamed and kept going, thrusting while her walls clenched around him, tightening onto him to gain more pleasure; pleasure he wouldn't deny to her again. He needed to make a statement in her, which he did when he ejaculated inside her while clutching her in a hug, pressing his pubic base against hers and slowly grinding while she milked his cock for all his cum.

" _A-Ace…!_ "- After such long and frustrating build up she had finally climaxed in an explosion of white pleasure that made everything else go away, in a way that almost made her want to hold onto him and onto the sensation that lasted an eternity for a few seconds. -". _..I….think... I…. hate... you… " -_. He had dared cumming into her, something she hadn't let any one night stand ever do to her.

He bit her earlobe and thrusted a little more to inject all his seed inside her soft and warm bedding, happy that she had answered him, happy that she was acknowledging him and that she was taking all of him.- _"You hate me? I think I love you, so I'm taking you. I'm going to monopolize you. I dont care if you do or don't love me back, and if you hate me, then I'll make you hate me so much that you can do nothing but love me._ "

The light tendrils loosened now that their purpose had been achieved, and with that, Aria's A.I. response reached the mercenary who now managed to call and command the darkness around.

Aria's eyes lit in combat red spectrum and darkness shot between herself and Ace, who moved back to avoid the swirling darkness that cut off the light tentacles and released the foreigner mercenary. Before she touched the floor, the darkness created a small platform below her and swirling darkness spread to cut off the glowing flowers to create more shadows.

She looked at Ace and didn't even managed to form some weapon with the shadows when he clashed with her and made both of them roll on the ground. It was a matter of mere seconds before the strongest role holder was already over her, pinning her to the ground, sitting over her pelvis with his legs over hers and holding out her wrists above her head with one hand.

" _Awe, Ari, we're not done yet._ "- Ace asked with a smile as he held her arms firm, kissing the inside of her forearm tenderly.

" _You already fucked the foreigner, Ace_ " Aria growled as shadows began lashing at his back like whips.- _"You had your fun and I'll have mine killing you!"_

" _Fucking is too easy_." -It was impossible to tell if he was ignoring or enjoying the whipping. While kissing the crease of her elbow he locked eyes with her- _"I want to love you instead." -_ Ace rather sweetly corrected as he rubbed her arms with his free hand.- _"Seriously Ari, what are you afraid of? You aren't afraid of anything. The Aria I love can't comprehend fear. So why are you so afraid of being loved?_ "

 _"I'm not afraid, I just refuse to get trapped in this stupid gam_ e." - Aria turned her head away and the darkness that had been lashing at Ace began concentrating around, crawling around the floor and turning into spikes, but given that he was above her, she couldn't impale him and instead the lashings continued.

Ace ignored the weak annoyances that were the shadows for the time being. - _"Too late for that. You won the game Ari, enjoy it._ " - He leaned down, biting her jugular firmly but gently before sucking on the skin with a tender touch up her side. He mumbled something unintelligible, guiding his hand around to massage her shoulder as he kissed up her neck, sucking on the skin and leaving incredibly gentle but effective hickies.

The mercenary tried kicking Ace away, but he only leaned more on her. She could already feel some of his blood reaching her skin, which meant that he probably had his back raw by now, still, the knave kept on his touches as if it was nothing - _"I'm going to break your bones if you don't get off me, Ace"_

" _Aria … Break me if you want to… or let me break my pelvis in you..._ " - He groaned and rubbed his pelvis over her while kissing the corner of her lips as he stared into her olive green eyes, then he kissed the tip of her nose. - _"We are already here, so lets continue… please? "_

She struggled now. That damn desperate plea behind Ace's obnoxious smile was so damn… so damn… she didn't even know. It was way too bothersome, too tiresome, too damn hopeful…

" _You dont need to run… unless you want me to chase you down."_ \- Ace's bites slowly turned into kisses that grew more gentle by the second as he moved up and down her neck and jawline while his grip on her wrists never faltered in strength. He could almost taste her responses, and right now he felt closer to her than he'd sensed since she appeared back. If he could only reach for that small drop of needs inside her heart...-" _Try love for a while, If you dont like it we can kill each other."_

Aria growled at him, baring her teeth at the Role Holder in an animalistic manner. -" _I don't feel inclined to. Less so by what you're doing right now, asshole. Why would I even try any of your weird ideas about your fake love? To hear your obnoxious voice often and just fuck for the fun of it? To be a mere second prize after you lost Alice's game!?_ "- Aria tried to kick him off but couldn't, instead, some of the shadows became thin threats that coiled around Ace's neck and along his arms, pressing and pulling while cutting through his cloths and reaching for his skin- " _To cut off my own freedom and allow this world to win? Better to simply just kill each other_."

" _Squeeze me tighter._ _You look hot and lovely in red_ " -He teased with a childish grin, loving her little rant while droplets of his blood began falling over her naked body.- _"So tell me, Aria. Do you want me as the Executioner Role Holder? Or do you desire your brave and fearless knight to sweep the damsel off her feet on his trusty stead? Do you prefer these blood stained hands of the feared executioner or the gloved hands of a chivalrous knave?_ "- He twisted his head so the threat around his neck could cut deeper and make more of his blood paint her frame. - " _Are you turned on yet? I am. You turn me on. "_ \- This was a dream and he could dream he was ready for her. She had finally admitted some of why she didn't wanted to go back or accept any player, so he needed to give her a reason to stay even if it was by taking away anything she could go.-" _I don't need to remember to know I love you. I don't need the game to fall for you. You don't need to lose your freedom._ "- He said with a demonic smile as he kissed her cheek.- " _As the executioner can go anywhere someone is meant to die, if you don't wanna come back why don't I follow you instead?_ "- He murmured, rubbing her pussy softly then dipping his fingers inside, making a small twirling motion before popping back out and repeating the process with care.

" _You are distressing either ways."_ -Aria hissed and contemplated the executioner and knight. His hair was in slight disarray but his face was as handsome as ever and without even meaning to. His smile was gentle despite the derangement of the situation. Only his staring red eyes showed his lust, and if she was frank, the his framed visage held some unnatural appeal. _-"It doesn't matter which uniform you use. You are just as obnoxious._ "

" _How greedy. You want both sides of me?"_ \- He asked in a low and dangerous tone before his entire expression lightened up. Suddenly the darkness turned into mist to allow him to roll on his back so she was the one on top, seated over his pelvis with her legs straddled at his sides. - " _Lucky for you I come in the same 2x1 package_!" - He smiled with a cheerful cheeky grin while the blood from his back seeped onto the floors over the cutout flowers.-" _And you all already won this deal_ "- Holding her hips firm he did not do anything else and waited for her to take action.

She gritted her teeth and her expression darkened. While her chest moved up and down with her deep angry breaths, she got her hands around Ace's neck and started to squish in a way that was meant to be more painful than effective in order to prolong the death.- " _I wonder how long it'll take me to asphyxiate you?_ " - Aria wondered aloud with a dangerous red gleam in her eyes as she squished harder.

He noticed how her cheeks flushed a little darker at the infuriation, such rare but cute vision only made him smile. -" _Why settle for only suffocation?_ "- He said with a grin and started humming some nonsensical tune while his hands trailed firm but soft circles over the hips.

Aria's eyes narrowed, feeling his gentle humming reverberating through her palms and the touch of his hands warmly caressing her skin . The idiot looked genuinely happy and content. Was he really going to accept if she killed him just now? Aria felt the blood on his neck staining her hands. Why had the shadows not cut off his head? Didn't Aegis consider him a threat anymore?-" _Why are you letting me kill you?_ "- For the first time in she didn't know how long, she hesitated. She now had the control and the power to kill him, but she didn't felt powerful at all, in fact, she felt vulnerable. As if she needed to settle things with him first. He had come farther than any other and had just kept blurting out stupid shit about loving her. That wasn't right. He was supposed to understand that love wasn't real for him, he was supposed to simply let her go away alone, he wasn't supposed to…-" _Me lleva la chingada!_ _Maldita sea, porque cojones me tiene que pasar esto a mi, si yo ni…_!

At her furious cursing Ace merely kept humming and providing reassuring caresses, and once she finished her string of curses in her native language, with a stiff exhale she released her hands from his throat and remained sitting over his pelvis.- _"Killing you like this is not worth all that humiliation you put me through."_

His humming stopped and he chuckled _\- "I knew you were kidding! You want me alive and following you."_ -He was well aware she wasn't kidding and that only aroused him more. He didn't mind trailing after her like a lost puppy either.

" _Be quiet._ "-She had grunted while leaning a bit forward to flick him in the forehead. - " _And stop it." -_ She slapped his hands from her naked hips _-"_ _The rape and kill was less creepy than you not even defending yourself" -_ His gentle behavior was rather surprising, but it was also very, very suspicious and unsettling.

The eyes of the knave closed as he pulled her over into a hug so he could hear her heart-" _Your heart is beating faster. I like it… but I still despise that it doesn't happen often."-_ He patted her back with one hand and caressed her with the other. His own clock felt as if it was going faster and becoming warmer _\- " So I am probably going to get you angry like this more often_ ", XD.

Aria smacked him in the head - _"There won't be a more often, Ace'_ "

" _Then I will get you excited in other ways. "_ \- He buried his face between her pillowy breasts and breathed deeply and content while his right hand went down to grab her ass.

Aria leaned forward, trying to suffocate him between her boobs. -" _You think I won't kill you?... Why aren't I killing you yet, anyways?_ " -She set her hands at the sides of her breasts and pressed them harder to prevent air from reaching him. He just licked her sternum and gave a little bite on her flesh- " _Dammit Ace! You just raped me_!"-She roared and the darkness crept below their bodies - " _The least I can do is..."_

He moved his head down to interrupt her-" _Get revenge and rape me to get even!_ " - He passed his tongue over her skin, lapping at it and enjoying the salty taste of her sweat -" _You should rape me double… oh! Since you said you wanted me alive until I beg you to kill me, maybe you can keep me alive and rape me often and continuously until I do?_ " - He' helpfully' suggested while his hands were now lovingly trailing and caressing her ass .

She growled in exasperation and let go of the pressure on her boobs to move back and look him in the face. With a new grunt of ire she grabbed his nose between her finger.- _"I was thinking more along the lines of cutting off your balls, shove them down your throat and hang you with your own intestines, then leave you bleeding to death." -_ This was not natural. She both liked and disliked his stupid cheerful attitude. It was as refreshing as it was annoying. But so was he. At the very least she could made sure he got a better understanding of how it felt what he had done to her. Her eyes glowed for a second and the shadows obeyed her binary commands.

I

Inky shadows crawled over Ace and undid the existence of his clothes, he then felt the darkness to be like a wetless cold liquid creeping between his legs and over his sensible precious jewels. He looked down, his smile remaining in amusement- " _But it wasn't rape, really. It was consensual."_

The response he got was a thread of darkness penetrating into his ass and moving up inside him before it started to expand at the thickness of his sword's pommel. He groaned and let a pant with his tongue out while his balls were being tightened into a hard clutch. - "Move it around, Ari. Please"- He moaned.

Aria huffed and crossed her arms over his chest while the darkness moved inside him and began a thrusting was well aware of how his erection was coming back under her but she was too tired to get all her rage back. _-"I told you to leave me the heck alone, knave._ " - Still, watching him squirm under her was quite the appealing and cute sight.

" _But you never told me to stop_ " -He laughed and contorted, feeling the shadows squeeze a little tighter around the base of his balls and his prostate being ruthlessly stimulated by the trusting shape inside his ass. He let out a purposefully loud groan.- " _And you looked like you wanted more"_

Aria felt a vein popping in her forehead and the shadows disappeared from the knaves sensible parts. When he dared to look disappointed, she began choking and agitating him again while his obnoxious laugh filled the air until he started coughing. With a final shove she slammed him against the floor and the idiot resumed his humming as much as he could. After a little more of this, the smell of blood became clear in her nostrils and once again she let go between cusses in spanish.- " _Why the hell didn't you simply let me go?_ "

" _Because I don't want you to go. If you wanna go and explore then I'll simply have to go with you._ " - Ace moved his hips up a bit and put one hand over her belly. - "A _s a knight I just simply can't let my lady roam around in distress_ "

Aria huffed and removed his hand from her belly but he simply grabbed her hand into his.- _"You damn distressing executioner"_ -She didn't know anymore what was worse, if he chasing her to take her back to the fucking damn tower so she'd endure Julius's existence, or he so 'gallantly' saying he'd follow her wherever she went. At least that was a new one. Rather than asking or demanding she went with him he was talking about going on with her.- " _What if I want to go to anywhere where you aren't supposed to go, Mr. one with duties?_ _Maybe as the executioner you can move around, but as the knight of hearts you can't_ "

His gaze was calm and the grip on her hand was firm- "It's a knight's duty to save his dame. And if that's not enough then I just might have to break the rules"

Without thinking she slapped him hard with her free hand. - _"Pedazo de imbécil!_ " - Aria gritted her teeth and swallowed while the red imprint of her hand became visible in his cheek- "I you wanna get punished and killed so bad better don't get me involved. _Why don't you simply let go of me if I already told you I want nothing to do with you or anyone!?"_ \- She felt a weird and worrisome clutch in her chest-" _If you break the rules…."_

He pulled her for a comforting hug although neither of them knew for who it was comforting.- _"It's fine, Ari. You can hit me if you want, but I'm not letting go of the person I love. I'm not losing someone precious to me_. Sometimes is good to be the idiot who struggles. _Life may not be fine or good but there are things world struggling for._ "

Aria didn't answer and somehow, just so lightly returned the hug. Years ago back in her world another idiot had said something similar. Her ex-partner, the russian mercenary, had said something that had stick in her mind: " _World is not a fine place, it's terrible and horrible but still worth to fight for."_

Ace laughed and pulled her into a sudden kiss. She first tried to push his chest to get away but he held her close and bit on her tongue; then she hit his chest but he bit her lips and held her tighter against him; finally and despite all odds, after considering biting his tongue off, her mind decided that she was simply too mentally tired to resist and she began responding the kiss, but just as a reminder to him, her hands were set over his throat ready to choke him again.

With an air of calmness he broke the kiss so they both could breath. - _"See, Aria? It's all fine. You top whenever you want. So let's have some nice sex. Please?_ " - Ace smiled as he took her by the hips, letting her sit perpendicularly over his pelvis so she could feel how hard he was again.- _"Pretty please?" -_ He gave her the 'kicked puppy eyes' look.

" _Arghhh! You're impossible!_ "- The merc grunted and tried getting off in a very meek attempt that ended up with her setting her feet at the sides of his hips so she was more or less squatting over him. She moved up just enough to get a hold of his shaft and set it in the right angle for her to lower herself on it while she supported herself on on her arms with her hands resting over his knees. She sighted. Once more he was inside of her… and when she made a tentative contraption, she realized that the damn ring was in there - _'I'm. Not. Happy. With. You. At ALL"_ \- Yet she slowly rounded her hips on him and concentrating on the filling sensation in her gut and the ruse it was starting to give her, possibly out of mental frustration. Now she needed this as a psychological distraction.

Ace let her settle over him and remained silent as she began to move slowly up and down on him. He enjoyed the view of her buxom breasts and hardening tits moving hypnotically on rhythm with her moves. As she sucked in his member, he felt how he was hitting right against her sweet spot with that ring, and was confident that he would get her off soon. That delighted him. Her expression of full blooming pleasure was as cute as her face convulsed with fury, so alas, he just couldn't keep quiet - " _I can't be impossible because I am here. I am more improbable than impossible. As improbable as seeing you show real emotions_." - He teased, propping himself up on his arms as he watched her ride him fast and hard. - _"And dont worry my lady, you'll show that cute expression of happiness in not too long"_ \- He grabbed her knees and part them so she'd lose her balance and fell over him so he'd hit deeper into her core.

" _Ahhh_!" -Aria grunted a moan, and ignoring his obnoxious persona, she began shoving her pelvis forward and back while concentrating in the heated rubbing sensation inside her vagina. - " _You know I will get away as soon as we wake up, right?_ "- She managed to groan and leaned forward to lean on his chest and he grabbed her hips to thrust upwards into her. She might not be so angry, but she wasn't gonna simply let him take her back to that dreaded tower in the real world.

" _Its so fair of my lady to warn me_ "- He kept trusting but the position wasn't the best for him to go as hard and fast as he wanted. - _"…. but you won't get away._ " - He pushed her against him and then rolled sideways to lift her leg and penetrate into her harder so that with each thrust, his balls hit against her. -" _I'll get to you as many times and in as many places as needed_ "- He wanted to fill her as much as he desired her presence to choke him; he wanted to lose every little separation, be as close to her little beating heart as possible, even if that meant ripping her apart.

" _And then what? You'll kill me?_ "- She pressed her hands on his chest and, almost ready for her climaxing end, dug her sharp nails on his flesh while he moaned and continued with renewed energy and impetu.

In the background things began to disappear.

 _"Maybe… or perhaps you'll kill me instead, mmhh_?" - He thrusted again and then moved forward while inside of her. Her walls clenched around his member and sucked him in deeper with a delicious clutch that she caused with a well timed kegel move.

Neither the fake nightsky or the clouded ceiling where there anymore.

" _Idiota!_ ""-She buried her face on his chest and tensed completely when the powerful orgasm ignited in her loins and extended along her nervous system, making her press her body against him and remain idle and unaware of the chamber disappearing around while he kept going and extended her orgam, not willing to let her rest.

" _You must really like me, Ari. You are letting me toy with you after I poured my feelings on you so roughly."_ \- He shoved himself against her just as roughly, and 'helped' her turn around so her back was on his chest and he could firmly get planted into her.- _"I will take the chance to pour into you again and fill you up"_ \- He grabbed his her hands into his and entwined their fingers while making her stretch her torso.

" _I don't! And don't you do that!_ " - She despised the idea of his cum filling her, yet she was pressing back on him and shoving her ass to met his thrusts.

" _Yes you do. I know you can play with shadows but you instead are playing with me_ "- He released one hand in order to grab her leg and keep it up for him to go into her, and moved so that his body was almost over her frame. He was going in so deeply and her insides had caused so much pleasure with each contraction she did that he could vaguely feel the ring still inside her anymore. That was sexy and served as a little promise of their little compromise.

Barely anything more than the spot they were in, still remained in the dream. Soon not even this would remain and they would wake up.

" _I'm not playing with you! I'm using you to vent my anger._ " - She tilted more and finally rolled to be on all fours and let him take a full top at her back, enjoying the newly lit flares in her loins and waiting for a new orgams _. -"How the heck did we even end up like this, you damn hound!?" she lowered her torso onto the ground._

" _Woof, woof!_ "- He lifted her ass so they were truly fucking in a doggy position and then got over her to lick her neck over the many places he had given her hickey's, enjoying the hot bumps on her skin that he left to mark her as his.

" _I will neuter you!"_ \- She extended her leg away from his hand and he grabbed her by the waist, rolling again so that was resting on his damaged back and she on top with her back over his chest. his hand moved down and wildly began rubbing her clit.

" _Then lets make some puppies !"_ \- He howled as his own orgasm exploded in him and inside her with a stream of cum coming directly into her womb while her walls tensed to milk him and quenched her inner thirsts.

"Ace!"- She roared in anger just as the dream finally ended. Again, she was left without reaching her own end.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **You have to admit the situation with the succubus having her trapped just called for something like this to happen XD**

 **Flames and reviews are welcome, even if its only a smily or sad face.**

.

 **If you liked it but are shy you can leave just leave a smiley face of sorts as a review, even as a guest :3**

 **.**

.


End file.
